


all kinds (or: an alien sighting in hawaii)

by xslytherclawx



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Aliens, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Tourism, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Donna and the Doctor go on holiday. In Hawaii.She should've known better than to expect no aliens.
Relationships: Donna Noble & Lilo Pelekai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Purimgifts 2021, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	all kinds (or: an alien sighting in hawaii)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/gifts).



> chag purim sameach, aibhilin! i got the idea for this little crossover and i thought it'd be a fun thing to write; I hope you like it as much as I do!
> 
> thanks to ben for your help!

It’s meant to be a holiday. That’s what he said: a holiday. 

And on Earth this time!

“You’re _sure_ you’ve never been to Hawaii?”

“I think I’d remember if I’d been to Hawaii,” Donna says.

The Doctor shrugs, and flips some switches. “All right, then. Hawaii, it is.” 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Donna has changed into clothing that’s a bit more appropriate (a swimsuit and shorts), and she and the Doctor are drinking banana daiquiris on the beach.

More importantly: nothing remotely weird has happened. No aliens. No adventures.

Just a holiday.

Except – she sees it then out of the corner of her eye. She has half a mind not to say anything. 

But that’s not how the Doctor does things.

She swats at him. “Doctor.”

“Hm?”

“What’s that? Over there?” she points to the obvious aliens.

The Doctor looks where she points, over the frames of his sunglasses. “The big guy’s a Kweltikwan and the skinny one’s a Plorgonarian.”

Those words mean _nothing_ to Donna, but it’s clear that they’re aliens. “So do we do anything, or what?”

“Oh, come on, Donna. We’re on holiday! Besides. U.N.I.T.’s done a full investigation and found no cause for concern.”

It’s all rather lackadaisical for the Doctor, and that’s saying something. Which means… “You knew about this.”

He grins. “They’re immigrants. They’ve got every right to be here, and besides – they’re not hurting anyone.”

Aliens just living on earth. A few years ago, Donna would have thought it was mental, but now, it’s almost sort of comforting. “Oh, all right.”

She does need another daiquiri, though.

Donna is halfway to the bar when she’s intercepted by some sort of weird blue dog… _thing_ (probably alien – _normal_ dogs don’t stand on their back legs like that). 

“Oi, watch it, mate,” she says reflexively.

“Sorry,” the creature replies. Definitely alien, then. Didn’t anyone ever tell it that dogs don’t _talk?_

“‘S all right. Just. You know. Be careful.” She wonders how many aliens are at this resort. If the Doctor picked it because of the aliens. She wouldn’t put it past him.

“Is my dog bothering you?”

Donna turns around to see a small girl with black hair and big brown eyes. Human, probably, but who knows?

“No, it’s all right.”

“He needs to work on his manners,” the girl says solemnly.

Donna wants to laugh, but she knows better than that. “Well, he _did_ apologise.”

The girl nods. “Good. Stitch, that was good.” She turns back to Donna. “He doesn’t always.”

The creature chatters something rather rude that Donna can understand (thanks to the TARDIS, probably, because the girl apparently doesn’t – either that, or she doesn’t care). 

“I’d say he needs to watch his tongue,” Donna says.

“He has trouble with that,” the girl says. “I’m Lilo.”

“Donna.”

The girl gives her a once over. “You’re a tourist.” It’s not a question.

“Just on a bit of a holiday.”

The girl nods. “Lots of people come on vacation here. From all over the world.”

Donna tries not to look too obviously at the weird blue “dog” – or the two aliens she can see over Lilo’s shoulder on the beach. “I’m sure you’ve met people from farther away than England before.”

The girl doesn’t seem to get Donna’s meeting. And if she does, she doesn’t let on. “Only a couple, and I’ve lived here my whole life.”

The creature takes Lilo by the hand and motions back toward the other aliens.

“We gotta go, but it was nice meeting you. Sorry again about my dog.”

“That’s all right. It was nice meeting you, too.”

The girl runs off with her alien _(is_ he a pet, or is that just a cover?), and Donna gets her daiquiri.

When she gets back to the Doctor, she says, “Found another one. Little blue sort of… dog-creature. A little girl called him a dog, anyway.”

The Doctor grins. “It takes all sorts, Donna.”

**Author's Note:**

> image description: a picrew icon of Donna Noble. [picrew link.](https://picrew.me/image_maker/582810/)


End file.
